The Perfect Princess
by Doctor-Rapunzel-Charming
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel help young Prince Naveen think up of what the perfect princess should be like.


**I own nothing, just the idea of the story. Disney owns everything else**

Eugene sat in the garden in the summer palace. His wife, Rapunzel, told him that the king and queen of Maldrion were coming to visit them and where bring their three year old son with them. Eugene hadn't met the boy yet and was a bit worried on how it would go. Their own children where already parents and Eugene knew he wasn't the quickest man in the world, so keeping up with a toddler weren't his idea of fun for a month.

"Eugene they're here!" Rapunzel called as she came into the garden holding a little boy in her arms. He got up and walked over to her.

"Where are Natalie and Raoul?" he asked as he noticed the boy was sleeping.

"Their valet and lady's maid told me they need a break from Naveen, that the boy, so their vacationing in the mountains."

"Leaving us with their son?" she nodded as they looked at the sleeping kid.

"Well, I guess we should get him settled into one of the grandkids' room?" she said as they walked into the castle.

Just as they were about to lay him down for a nap he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at them.

"Mama?" he asked looking at Rapunzel,

"No, I'm not your mama, but you can call me Auntie Rapunzel," he looked at her and then turned to Eugene,

"Dada?"

"Nope, Uncle Eugene to you." He looked sad and then reached up for him. Eugene picked him up and put his head on his shoulder.

"So for someone who takes all the energy out of his parents, you sure are quiet." Naveen smiled and played with Eugene's metals,

"Naveen, would you like milk and cookies?" he shook his head,

"No, I want a girlfriend." Rapunzel and Eugene looked at the little boy.

"A girlfriend?" he nodded

"Why? Aren't you a little young?"

"I want perfect princess." He sighed

"Is this a toy?"

"No, perfect princess, she sing like angel."

"Oh, this is your list for the perfect wife or girlfriend," Rapunzel said as they made their way to the drawing room. Naveen thought for a bit and then nodded.

"Auntie Rapunzel and Uncle Jen help Veen?"

"How can he say Rapunzel and not Eugene or Naveen?" Eugene asked as a maid brought them a plate of cookies and some milk.

"I guess he just enjoys mine more."

"We'll help you buddy, I think finding the perfect princess is the right thing to do." Naveen clapped and took a cookie.

"Now, what else does your perfect princess have to do?"

"Make cookies! Sing, look pretty, hug me, and laugh,"

"Careful Blondie, he may be on the hunt for you." Rapunzel laughed and Naveen laughed also not knowing what was going on.

"So, what should your perfect princess look like?" he thought for a bit.

"Tall, thin, dark skin, pretty and a girl." Rapunzel and Eugene laughed.

"She's going to be lucky, this perfect princess," Rapunzel said as she rumbled his hair.

"Oh yes she will, she has the perfect prince!"

"Well, I guess with you being the perfect prince, you won't find it that hard to find the perfect princess." Eugene said.

A week went by and soon Naveen's parents were back, Rapunzel watched with a hurt heart as the young parents gave their son to his nannies. He cried for them but he was carried off to the nursery where he was kept away from everyone. Eugene visited the little prince but he didn't talk to anyone, just cried and turned his visitors away.

The day that they were to journey back home, Rapunzel and Eugene where waiting for the prince and his parade of nannies by the front gates.

"Naveen, come here." Rapunzel said as she held onto a book. One of his nannies carried him over to them. Rapunzel and Eugene kissed him and gave him the book.

"Naveen, this book will help you find your perfect princess." Eugene said,

"My Perfect Princess?"

"Yep, your perfect princess, make sure on your wedding day you invited us to it so we can see your perfect princess." He nodded as a nanny took away the book.

Seventeen years later

Rapunzel and Eugene sat in their home palace in Corona, Rapunzel was sewing and Eugene was reading the paper. Just then a servant came in with a letter on a tray. He gave it to Eugene who nodded and opened it. He read the address on the front and ripped it open.

"Eugene what is it? Is Flynn and Olivia okay? Don't tell me it's Rider and his family? Violet?!"

"No, it's our fourth child, Naveen," He handed the letter to her and she looked at it and then smiled.

_"We are glad invite you to the wedding of Prince Naveen James Raoul Mario and Miss. Tiana Grace Sweets on April Fifteenth in East New Orleans Baptist Church at noon." _She read and turned the letter over and smiled, _"Dear King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert, I hope you come to the wedding of me and my perfect princess, it may have taken me many tries but finally I found her, she fits everything the three of us said she must be. She can't wait to meet you guys. With love Prince Naveen (The Perfect Prince)." _


End file.
